


Happily Ever After (Seems so Fitting For)

by ilovedyoubananakin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stubborn Idiots, and i love them so much, it's my favorite tropes all in one!, kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedyoubananakin/pseuds/ilovedyoubananakin
Summary: Rex is on a simple mission with Obi-Wan Kenobi. The one problem? There's only one bed!





	Happily Ever After (Seems so Fitting For)

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration that the CLONE WARS WAS RENEWED!!!! AHHHHH!!! I am posting this fic (finally). I hope you enjoy it! It's basically just a happy bed-sharing fic with some hurt/comfort because I am a sucker for it.
> 
> Title taken from Panic! at the Disco because Death of a Bachelor is my jam. 
> 
> (Please R&R)
> 
> And thanks to Just_a_Loth_Cat for betaing this for me!! <3

You've got to kidding me. Rex entered the guest room that he was going to share with General Kenobi and swore under his breath. With the kitchenette, bathroom, and small sitting area (which held two very uncomfortable-looking armchairs), there was only one kriffing bed. It might be able to fit two people, but certainly not without contact. He didn't want to deal with that. Nope. Not going there.

Rex grumbled as he walked over to the bed, took one of the pillows and tossed it on the ground next to the arm chairs, and flopped down onto the floor. He was careful to gently set down his blasters next to the pillow. He wasn't wearing armor today; his soft cotton shirt and trousers were fine to sleep in.

Kriff it anyway. It was late, he was tired, and he'd slept in worse. It had been a long day of standing guard for a noblewoman from Mon Cala. She was helping to negotiate some peace treaty between the Republic and a now-formerly-Separatist planet. The negotiations were taking place in a neutral planetary system.

Why Rex was there was beyond him. Skywalker had fucked him over on this one; this was obviously a Jedi’s mission. Rex liked shooting things, not standing around being a...diplomatic bodyguard.

Kenobi, he understood. This was the Negotiator’s thing. His cup of tea one might say.

“Rex,”--speaking of-- “what are you doing?”

Rex turned onto his side to face the doorway, and there Kenobi stood, arms crossed and eyebrow raised in question.

“Sleeping,” he grumbled.

Kenobi just stood there, unmoved, obviously unsatisfied with his answer.

Rex sighed, “Sir, there's one bed. You take it. I've dealt with worse.”

“So have I, Rex, and I insist that you take the bed. You don't often get the chance to sleep in a place so comfortable.” Kenobi replied.

“Unless you're going pull rank and order me to sleep there. I'm staying put and getting some shuteye.” Rex flipped over onto his other side and closed eyes.

Too tired for this shit.

Rex heard Kenobi heavily sigh and mutter something unintelligible under his breath, but thankfully he didn’t push the matter any further. Within minutes Rex was asleep.

~~~

When Rex awoke, the first thing that he noticed was how kriffing comfortable his bed was; the second thing he noticed was the distinctive light snoring of General Kenobi from across the room.

Wait. This wasn’t right. He had fallen asleep on the floor. He’d given Kenobi the bed. He sat up straight, instantly awake. He was in the bed, and Kenobi was on the floor in between the armchairs. That bastard! He stared at Kenobi for a few moments as jedi peacefully slept, and then shook his head.

No Rex. He told himself. That’s kriffing creepy.

Oh, he was still angry at Kenobi for somehow moving him from the floor to the bed without waking him – he suspected some liberal and inappropriate use of the Force –  but Kenobi was sleeping so peacefully he didn’t dare wake the sleep-deprived General.

Rex eyed the chrono, only ten minutes until the alarm went off. He sighed; not enough time to try and sleep any longer, then. As quietly as he could, he got out of the bed, passed by the sleeping General, and went into the little kitchenette to start a pot of caff. He stood there for a minute watching the dark liquid slowly drip into the pot. To the right of the caff machine he noticed a tea kettle with some generic tea satchels next to it. Kenobi was still fast asleep, so he sighed, filled the kettle up with water, and turned the damn thing on.

Kenobi was _technically_ nice to him, so it was only fair to be nice back.

Rex poured himself a cup of caff and steeped the tea bag per the instructions on the packaging (He didn’t know how to make tea, or why anybody would like it. He just knew that Kenobi lived for good tea, and while he wasn’t certain that this was _good_ tea, it was all that was available).

As soon as he finished adding sugar and cream, the chrono started blaring. He walked to the bed, turned it off, and handed a very sleepy and disgruntled-looking Kenobi his cup of tea, and he totally ignored the pang of admiration in his chest at the General’s heavy-eyed stare.

“Good Morning, sir.” Rex said as Obi-Wan took the mug in hand. “I prepared you some tea. I uh—hope it’s up to your standards. I don’t usually make leaf-juice for myself.”

“Thank you Rex; I don’t indulge in your bean water either,” he said with a lopsided grin that definitely did not make Rex’s stomach do funny things, and took a small sip. “Oh, this is very good.”

“You’re welcome,” Rex said back, proud of how calm his voice remained.

Rex took a seat in one of the armchairs, and Kenobi sat upright on the floor. The two sat in silence for a few minutes drinking and waking up. Kenobi hadn’t said a word about why Rex woke up in the bed…

“Sir,” Rex started. “Why  did _I_ wake up in the bed this morning? I definitely remember falling asleep on the ground.”

Kenobi smirked and took a sip of tea before he answered: “There’s no need to call me sir, Captain.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Kenobi.” Rex growled. He wasn’t _annoyed._

Okay, yes he was.

“I just thought you’d be more comfortable on the bed,” Kenobi said and stared at his tea before looking at Rex again. “You haven’t had leave for months now, and I know that your bed on the Resolute isn’t that comfortable if it’s anything like the beds on the Negotiator, and well…I know that yesterday was hard for you, so I…carefully moved you after you fell asleep.”

_Oh_.

“With the Force?”

“…yes.” Kenobi replied, taking another sip of tea. Rex looked down at his cup of caff, not really sure how he felt about the reasoning or the method.

“Well, uh, thank you? Sir—“

“Please Rex, we’re not on the battlefield, you can call me Obi-Wan,” he interrupted.

“…thanks, Obi-Wan.” That was weird to say. “Don’t try it again though. You need the sleep just as much as I do, and don’t try to fool me otherwise. Cody and Skywalker have told me everything I need to know.”

It was true; they had. Kenobi once went an entire week without sleep, and Cody had found him hunched over the command deck on the bridge. Apparently no amount of budging could awaken the General, and Cody had to carry him to his quarters.

“Noted.” Rex glared at Kenobi, and the Jedi sighed. “It won’t happen again.”

“Good,” Rex replied. “We should probably get ready for our duties, si – Obi-Wan.” 

Yup. Still weird.

~~~

The day passed mostly without conflict. The negotiations continued as Rex and Kenobi stood guard for the Mon Cala noblewoman, not that she kriffing needed it. At one point the negotiations became so heated that one of the Seppies—no, former seppies—tried to jump on her, and before he or Kenobi could even react, she had thrown him off and yelled something at him in language Rex could not understand. He cowered back into his seat and negotiations continued.

Possibly even better than they had been going before the incident? Diplomacy was weird.

Rex and Obi-Wan headed back to their room after eight solid hours of “guarding.” Rex tried really hard to use Kenobi’s first name, even in his mind. It’s what he wanted and hell, Rex didn’t _mind_. It just went against his instincts and felt very personal. Which, yup, was still a path Rex didn’t even want to think about any time soon.

Not that he could help it. Kenobi had dressed in less armor for this journey too, wearing a simple set of Jedi tunics and his robe, but Rex thought that Obi-Wan wore the collar of his shirt incredibly low as it dipped into a shallow V-shape below his neck. Every time Rex thought about it he cursed at himself. Kenobi was a general, his superior, and a kriffing Jedi. Rex shouldn’t have any thoughts like _that_ about him.

As soon as their door shut, Kenobi was at the kettle.

“Well, I think that went well.”

“Why are we even here? It seems like Sar can handle herself. I’ve never seen a fish out of water act so at home.” Rex replied.

Obi-Wan chuckled, “You’ve never had the pleasure of meeting Master Fisto, have you?”

“No, but I’ve heard the stories.” So many stories, and most of them involved Master Fisto running around half-naked.

“I think that while Ms. Sar may be able to handle herself, we might be here for intimidation and reassurance,” Obi-Wan said while scooping a large spoonful of sugar into his mug. “Also, I think it may be the Council’s subpar way of giving me ‘leave’.”

That was a depressing thought, but Rex had had that suspicion too, especially since it was originally Skywalker that was supposed to be here with Kenobi. Somehow, Skywalker had gotten out of it and gone to help negotiations with Senator Amidala and Senator Organa on the other side of the galaxy. Rex and his men were to stay on Coruscant to recuperate after months in the field. In a way, he was grateful to have something to do, but he missed his brothers in the 501st. At least he knew that they were safe on Coruscant.

“I thought that may be the case,” Rex said as he sat down in one of the chairs. “My men are all on leave, but Skywalker sent me here with you; said you might need backup. Was this mission supposed to be more difficult?”

“Well, I wouldn’t jinx anything before it’s over.” Obi-Wan sat down in the chair across from Rex. “But, I don’t think so. It could be Anakin’s way of showing concern for my well-being; I don’t think he trusts me to be on my own some days. I’m sorry that he dragged you into this; you deserve to have leave with the rest of your men.”

“Eh, it’s alright. I’m kinda grateful to have something to do. I go stir-crazy sitting around.” Rex said. He would also admit, if only to himself, that he was also grateful to be spending time with Kenobi.

_No, that was even dangerous in his head._

Obi-Wan nodded in response, and the conversation flowed more naturally from there. They ordered some food from a local restaurant and swapped their crazies Skywalker stories. Obi-Wan told grand stories about his former Master as well. Qui-Gon seemed to be quite the Jedi maverick, and Rex wondered how _Count Dooku_ had been the person responsible for his training.

“No, seriously Kenobi?! How the _kriff_ did a stuffy old man like Dooku, leader of the Seppies, train Master Jinn?” Rex wondered aloud, with a chuckle.

“The Count wasn’t always a genocidal maniac. That’s more recent. I think Qui-Gon’s death pushed him over the edge and after he left the order, here we are now,” Obi-Wan said remorsefully looking down at his hands. Damn, and things had been going so well.

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan.” Rex said, putting a hand on Kenobi’s knee. “I shouldn’t have—“

“It’s quite alright Rex,” he replied, but he stood up. Yup, Rex had really killed the mood. “It’s getting late, and we still have guard duty tomorrow. We should probably retire for the evening.”

Rex didn’t say anything, and stood to take his turn in the ‘fresher. Tonight, he actually bothered to change into his sleepwear.

While Kenobi was getting ready for bed, Rex took the pillow and an extra blanket, and got as comfortable on the floor as he could. Even despite the awkward end to their conversation, Rex was still exhausted, and drifted off to sleep easily enough.

~~~~~

Rex awoke to screams and jumped to his feet, thankful for his training. He went to grab his blasters but stopped himself when he realized the screams were coming from Kenobi. Rex rushed over to the bed and watched for only a split second as Kenobi thrashed around in his sleep, fighting his dreams. _A war dream._ Rex didn’t get them often but some of his brothers did.

Rex didn’t hesitate as he got onto the bed and kneeled next to Kenobi, pinning the man’s arms down to his sides. “Obi-Wan, wake up! It’s okay; you’re going to be okay!”

More screams.

“Obi-Wan!”

Kenobi awoke with a jolt, eyes wide. “Anakin! No!”

“Shh, it was just a dream, Obi-Wan,” Rex said quietly, thankful that Kenobi had woken up.

“I—Rex, I…” Obi-Wan started, his breath still heavy from the battle he had been fighting in his mind. Rex noticed that his hands were still on Kenobi’s wrists, and he released them.

Rex just sat there and waited for Kenobi’s breathing to return back to normal; whether it was because he was a Jedi and their life revolved around the art of meditation, or because this was definitely not the first time this had happened to Kenobi, he relaxed quickly. It was probably both.

Rex looked at the other man as he calmed himself; his eyes were still wild and distant even as his breathing returned to normal.

“Rex, thank you for waking me up,” Kenobi said after a while.

Rex looked down at his hands. “I understand. The war’s hard on all of us, Sir. Many of my men have war dreams too. I don’t know if that’s what I’m supposed to do, but it seems effective enough.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry that I woke you,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

“There’s no need for apologies, S—Obi-Wan,” Rex replied, and then because, he knew what helped his brothers after episodes like this: “Would you like me to share the bed with you for the rest of the night?”

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, so Rex took that as an invitation to explain further. “Look, my men have these sorts of episodes and just having someone next to them helps.

Obi-Wan quietly replied, “Yeah…yes, I think I would appreciate that Rex, but only if you’re comfortable with the idea.”

Rex responded by gently nudging Obi-Wan to one side of the bed and getting comfortable under the covers.

“I offered, didn’t I?” Even as he tried to project calm confidence, Rex fought the urge to pull Kenobi close to him. Sure, he had cuddled with his brothers in the past after post traumatic episodes, but this was different.

“Thank you,” Kenobi said again before closing his eyes and rolling over onto his side, away from Rex.

Rex stared at the ceiling and counted banthas until he drifted off again.

~~~~

Rex awoke peacefully the next morning.

He listened contentedly to the sound of rain on their metal roof, and he absentmindedly stroked the head of hair on his chest.

Wait.

Fuck, he was terrible at mornings.

He opened his eyes and looked down to his chest; Obi-Wan had rolled over at some point in the night and was sound asleep on Rex’s chest. One of his arms was draped over Rex’s middle.

Rex stopped stroking Kenobi’s hair as soon as he realized what he was doing, which made Kenobi let out a disappointed murmur in his sleep.

_Kriff_ he was adorable. Rex hesitated for a moment before he resumed touching Obi-Wan’s hair. Obviously, the general liked this, and he deserved nice, cozy things. Who was Rex to deprive him? Also, when was this ever going to happen again? Rex fought back a grin at the thought of _The Negotiator_ curling up around him on a lazy, rainy morning.

Rex lost track of time listening to the rain and stroking Obi-Wan’s hair. He must have dozed off because he awoke to the blaring alarms. Kenobi awoke with a jolt, must have noticed where he was in relation to Rex, and quickly jumped back to the other side of the bed.

“Rex, I apologize,” he said quickly.

Rex grunted, quietly disappointed at the morning ending so soon. “Eh, no worries.”

The pair got ready quickly. They only had moments to use the ‘fresher and get dressed before they headed out the door to the negotiations. As they were leaving their quarters, Obi-Wan caught his reflection in the mirror by the door.

“Oh my,” he said slowly, “I am a mess this morning, aren’t I?”

“I hadn’t noticed, Sir,” he lied.

“Hmmm.” Kenobi quickly messed his hands through it, and patted it down into its proper place as best he could before Rex hurried them out the door. Rex was actually impressed. After all, the General wouldn’t use the Force on his hair – right?

~~~

Rex was secretly disappointed how smoothly the negotiations went; no negotiators tackled each other to the ground, no blasters were drawn, no real threats were even made. Apparently the previous day’s outburst had actually helped things. Kenobi thought they would have maybe one more day of talks before a treaty was drafted and signed.

Rex was also secretly disappointed by that. He was enjoying his time away from the battlefield, and sure, he had a week’s worth of leave waiting for him back on Coruscant once they were done, but here he got to spend time with Kenobi, who looked more relaxed and in his comfort zone as the negotiations went on.

Kenobi, who quietly added sassy remarks to the proceedings under his breath, just for Rex. Kenobi, who had made sure Rex was comfortable just standing there in Republic-issued clothing and not his standard armor several times throughout the negotiations. Kenobi, who had fallen asleep on Rex the night before….

No. Rex had not forgotten that either. That was hard to shake off of his mind.

Rex poked at his food, lost in thought—

“Rex, you’re awfully quiet this evening,” Obi-Wan said, sitting down across from Rex with a food in one hand, datapad in the other.

“Just thinking.” Kenobi stared at him, eyebrow raised, unsatisfied. “Just about…how simple this mission is, and how low stress this all is. I was made to fight, but even I have to admit that it’s nice to take a break sometimes.”

“Yes, I have missed missions like this one.” Kenobi sighed. “However, I do have some data work to do this evening, or I was going to suggest we go out and sample the local bars.”

“Were you about to suggest we go bar hopping?” Rex couldn’t believe his ears.

“I suppose I was.” He smirked, and went to his work.

The evening progressed smoothly from there. Rex caught up on some communication logs he had put off for the past couple of days. Apparently Fives and Echo were having a squabble over unregulated blaster modifications, and no one on Coruscant was willing to step in-between them. Kix put in a request for some _really_ ridiculous medical supplies, which Rex couldn’t help but think was in direct response to whatever shit Fives and Echo were planning. He hadn’t really missed anything important though, a thought that greatly eased his mind.

Obi-Wan and Rex finished their work at about the same time and got ready for bed. Rex’s mind was elsewhere as he headed over to the bed to grab a pillow and blanket off of it to sleep on the floor. He was stopped by Kenobi’s hand gently touching his wrist.

“Rex?” _Was the general blushing? No, just a trick of the light._ “It was nice having you sleep next to me last night, and I don’t trust myself to not have another episode. Would you terribly mind sharing the bed again?”

Oh. Well, he definitely didn’t mind.

“Not at all,” Rex replied, and willingly slipped into bed.

“Thank you. I promise I won’t try and hold you like a stuffed bantha this time.”

Rex could _not_ admit that he would definitely be okay with that happening.

In compromise with himself he shrugged, “Eh, it happens.”

Obi-Wan just chuckled in response, Rex turned off the light, and the pair fell asleep.

~~~~

The night passed without incident, and the next morning Rex awoke with Obi-Wan in his arms.

He was _spooning Kenobi_. Rex became uncomfortably aware of his morning wood pressed in between Obi-Wan’s legs. He tried to shift away, but Kenobi grabbed the arm that was draped around his chest and pulled Rex closer, hugging it tightly.

A desperate, unwanted moan escaped Rex’s lips at the gentle friction. Rex tried everything to break free of Kenobi’s grasp short of waking him, but to no avail. Rex was convinced he was somehow using the Force to keep such a tight grip on his arm. Eventually, Rex resorted to praying away his errection.

The alarm wasn’t going to go off for at least another couple of hours if Rex’s internal clock- and the low light was anything to go by. Negotiations had been pushed back in order for the representatives to draft up a treaty.

He was stuck here, and there were no alarms to end his misery. Obi-Wan was going to wake up with Rex curled around him, and there really wasn’t much he could do about it.

He guessed this wasn’t just some subconscious habit; Rex was sure that Obi-Wan _was_ capable of sharing a sleeping space without cuddling. Or maybe that was just Rex’s false hope?

Rex sighed and pressed his nose against the back of Obi-Wan’s head. Well, he might as well enjoy this and relax if he was stuck here. He resolved that no matter what, he was making Kenobi talk about…his feelings when they woke up. If this was just how Obi-Wan shared sleeping spaces with people, well, Rex needed to know that too.

Obi-Wan’s hair smelled of sandalwood and the floral incense that followed all of the Jedi around. It must have embedded itself in Obi-Wan’s hair after years of temple life. It was admittedly, very relaxing.

Rex pushed the thoughts that he was taking advantage of Kenobi aside; he wasn’t, but there was a part of him that didn’t believe that this was something Obi-Wan wanted. He almost wished he could just wake him up and ask, and then have him choose this.

Rex sighed into Obi-Wan’s hair and froze as Kenobi groaned and pressed his hips into Rex’s thighs. _Kriff_. He tried not to panic, but this was almost too much to handle. He bit back the whimper that tried to escape his lips.

Thanks to his Force sensitivity, no doubt,  to both Rex’s horror and gratitude, Obi-Wan started to stir awake—still completely in Rex’s arms.

“Mm-Rex?” Obi-Wan said with a gruff, sleepy voice. Rex pushed away the thought that it was beautiful.

“Mornin’.” Rex replied, unsure what else to say. To Rex’s dismay, Obi-Wan shifted away and rolled over to face Rex.

_Kriffing hells._ He was so incredibly handsome though. His eyes still half-lidded and his hair sticking in every direction, it was a sight that Rex wanted to see more often.

“Rex,” Obi-Wan started, a his brows crinkled in worry. “Is everything alright? I sense that you are troubled.”

_Damn Jedi Senses_ , something must have shown through the Force. He liked to think he held a decent sabacc face even when incredibly aroused and horrified.

“Yes, everything is fine,” he practically squeaked.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, then spoke; “Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

Then he yawned, and stretched his pale freckly arms and Rex couldn’t take it anymore. Screw the consequences.

“Obi-Wan, I, look—may I do something incredibly forward?”

Obi-Wan stared at him wide-eyed, but nodded, curious.

Rex leaned in even closer to Kenobi, putting a hand on his cheek, which made Obi-Wan let out a soft gasp. A promising sound.

  _Please forgive me_ , he thought as he leaned in further and placed a tentative kiss on Obi-Wan’s lips. It was up to him now; Rex had made the first move. They stayed like that for a long moment, and Rex was preparing himself for a scolding and possible court martial when Kenobi let out a quiet moan and started kissing back.

Rex opened his mouth to Obi-Wan’s tongue and let out a moan louder than intended. Obi-Wan tasted sweet and warm in his mouth, and he wanted more. Rex let out a deep growl and pushed Kenobi onto his back and deepened the kiss while pinning his shoulders down to the bed. Obi-Wan fucking _whimpered._ The kiss lasted a few moments more before he pulled away panting and he rested his forehead against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He needed to catch his breath.

“Well, that was an unexpected start to the day,” Kenobi said, half-winded, and when Rex looked up at him he had a cocky grin on his flushed face.

Rex, encouraged by this, dared again, “Oh, I’m just getting started.”

In one quick motion, he pinned Kenobi completely on his back by straddling his waist, and then bent down and kissed Obi-Wan’s neck. His hand went grasping to Rex’s short hair as a deep moan escaped his throat.

“ _Kriff, Rex_ ,” he whimpered. Rex kissed up Obi-Wan’s neck and behind his earlobe, and felt the pressure of his cock press against his own thigh. Rex groaned at this and his hips bucked involuntarily. Obi-Wan’s hand moved from Rex’s hair and gripped his ass instead. Rex couldn’t help it, he yelped in surprise, which just made Obi-Wan chuckle and give it a good squeeze.

Rex decided that there needed to be far fewer clothes between of the two of them. Immediately.

He reached down tugged at the bottom of Obi-Wan’s shirt, and pulled it off; Obi-Wan’s hands moved to Rex’s shirt to do the same. Rex leaned down again and kissed him deeply, enjoying the brush of their bare chests.

Rex explored Obi-Wan’s neck and chest with his mouth, nibbling and licking his way down to Kenobi’s nipples. He flicked one with his tongue, and Obi-Wan’s head hit the pillow as he thrust his hips upwards. His fingers gripped Rex’s hips.

“Little gods you’re sexy,” Rex muttered right before doing it again. The only response he got was a moan and another thrust of Obi-Wan’s hips.

Obi-Wan looked up at Rex and smirked before flipping the pair over and sitting in between Rex’s splayed legs.

“Wha—“ Rex began, but he was cut off by a groan as Obi-Wan squeezed at Rex’s cock through his pants.

Obi-Wan’s hands were at his waistband, and tugged Rex’s pants and underwear off him. Rex couldn’t help but stare at the sight before him.

Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed right below Rex’s navel and he gasped.

“ _Kriff Kenobi_ , please?” he begged. Obi-Wan chuckled, and kissed the same spot again.

“Patience, Rex,” he teased. Rex only moaned in response. The teasing kisses continued and crept closer and closer to Rex’s cock, Kenobi nipped at his skin a few times as well. Must as he tried to maintain eye contact, when Kenobi’s nose brushed the crease between thigh and crotch,  Rex closed his eyes and threw his head back against the pillow. This was too—

Then he felt Obi-Wan’s mouth on his cock, warm and wet, and his tongue licked up the underside of his delicate skin. It was all too much, and Rex’s hips bucked. Kenobi moaned and took Rex deeper into his mouth.

Rex made himself open his eyes and look down at the beautiful sight of Obi-Wan. His hair was a mess and his cheeks completely red as he continued to take Rex’s cock deeper into his mouth. Rex moved his hand to Obi-Wan’s ginger hair and tangled his fingers in it. He was rewarded with another lick up the delicate underside of his cock.

“Obi-Wan,” he moaned. “That feels amazing.”

Obi-wan looked up at him, his eyes twinkling, and he took Rex completely into his mouth one more time before he moved up and kissed Rex again. Rex’s tongue met Obi-Wan’s and he tasted the slight bitterness of his own cock before pulling away.

“Rex,” Obi-Wan said, his lips slightly puffed, and _could he be blushing even more?!_ “I have to admit, I’ve never done this before. Well, I’ve had sex before, but with only one being that had completely different biology than a human male.”

Rex stared at him, wide-eyed.

“…a story for another time; however, I would—“

Rex had to help this along; “Do you want me to fuck you, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan dipped his head down for another kiss. Rex didn’t want to waste any more time, so he grabbed Obi-Wan’s waist and pinned him down onto his back.

“Was that a yes?” he asked. He had to be sure.

“ _Yes_ ,” Obi-Wan moaned. “Please Rex.”

“What happened to patience?” Rex growled out next to Obi-Wan’s ear.

He gasped, “Kriff patience. I want you.”

Rex chuckled, kissed Obi-Wan briefly, and warned, “Don’t move.”

 He quickly got off the bed, went into his bag, and found the bottle of lube. He hadn’t expected to use this, but here he was. His hands shook with anticipation while he dug; he couldn’t believe that Obi-Wan had never been fucked before. He was so god damn attractive that Rex had always been sure the General got around, but a part of him was stupidly pleased that he was going to be the first.

He turned back to the bed, and Obi-Wan had already taken off his pants was just lying there, staring at Rex.  Rex had so-fucking-many wicked thoughts run through his brain, but shook them all off. Obi-Wan looked damn good lying there on display, cock hard between his legs. Rex still couldn’t believe this was happening right now, and for once in his short life, that was a good thing.

“You really do have a nice ass,” Obi-Wan said, pulling Rex out of his thoughts.

“I know,” Rex replied with a wicked grin, and kneeled between Obi-Wan’s legs, pushing his knees up and apart. He spread some lube onto his fingers, and pressed one up against Obi-Wan’s entrance. He whined at the touch and nodded at Rex to continue.

Rex proceeded to push one finger into him, and slowly started to stretch Obi-Wan out wide enough for his cock. With every push of his finger, Obi-Wan let out a small moan, and when Rex had worked his way up to three fingers Kenobi was outright panting as Rex carefully brushed his prostate.

Rex leaned over Kenobi and kissed him briefly before readying his own cock up with lube and pushing his head against Obi-Wan’s asshole. He thrust in, felt the heat of Obi-Wan around his cock, and let out a deep moan as he pushed into his partner harder.

“ _Faster, Rex, please_.”

Rex growled and picked up his pace, gripping Obi-Wan’s hips tightly. Rex managed to hit Obi-Wan’s prostate with his cock, and with every thrust, Obi-Wan moaned. He continued the quick pace, sweat on his brow.

“Ahh-Rex, I’m—“ That’s all the warning Obi-Wan gave as he came onto his chest and hips, cock untouched. Rex felt pressure building in his lower abdomen, and with a few more thrusts he came with a shout. They both stayed where they were, still for a moment,  before Rex pulled out of Obi-Wan and flopped down onto his chest.

“Good Morning,” Rex said, a cheeky grin on his face.

Obi-Wan shook his head in fake annoyance, grabbed Rex by the back of his head, and gave him a long and sweet kiss.

~~~


End file.
